The Only Good Thing That Happened There
by Omega-Em-Z-01
Summary: Prequel to 'Heart of a Warrior'. On a seemingly ordinary day, Novabolt may have just found a new friend for life. One-shot


**Okay, I know I haven't written anything in a while, but this randomly popped in my head. For those of you who have read my story, 'Heart of a Warrior', this is sort of a prequel one-shot featuring my two characters, Novabolt and Silverstreak. Let me know what y'all think. **

**I only own my two OCs. You may not steal them. **

The Only Good Thing That Happened There

Novabolt arrived to her class a little later than usual. On a regular day, she tended to arrive at most of her classes first, especially when everything was still new. This was her first year at her new school and so far, everything was falling in her favor. In a school mostly preoccupied by mechs, it was hard to find someone Novabolt could call a friend. There were only a few other femmes in her Mathematics class, and they all seemed to know each other pretty well.

On this day, half of the school vorn had gone by in a flash. And since the start of the vorn, Novabolt had become more familiar with her surroundings and fellow pupils. She took an empty seat in the mid-front of the classroom. As the other students came in, they filled up the rest of the two-person desks, leaving Novabolt next to an empty seat.

The bell rang and the teacher spoke up, "Alright, if everyone is here, then-"

But before he could finish speaking, a student rushed in the room. It was a black and green femme that Novabolt had seen on occasion.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"It's quite alright, Silverstreak," the teacher told her, "Just take a seat and we will continue."

The femme Silverstreak scanned the room for an empty chair. Her optics fell on the one next to Novabolt and she walked over.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked in a timid voice. Novabolt hesitated for a moment, but replied, "Yeah, it's fine."

Silverstreak plopped her things on the table and organized everything accordingly. When she was done, she turned to Novabolt, "I'm Silverstreak, by the way."

She offered her hand and Novabolt shook it, "I'm Novabolt. Nice to finally meet you."

The teacher continued with his lesson. Through out most of it, both Novabolt and Silverstreak didn't say much to each other. Silverstreak found the silence unsettling, so she took it upon herself to make things a little livelier.

"Sooooo…" Silverstreak started to say, "You seem pretty quite. Any reason why?"

"Well," Novabolt said, "Being new here is part of it. Plus, I don't really know anyone yet."

Silverstreak chuckled, "Yet. That's a promising sign. I only know a couple other mechs, one of them being my cousin."

"Oh, really?" asked Novabolt, "Who?"

Silverstreak pointed to a dark blue and green mech, "Him over there, Trailspike."

"Okay. Do you hang out with them a lot?"

"You know mechs," Silverstreak said, "They all think femmes are icky."

"Yeah, well they're just gonna have to suck up the fact that we'll always be around."

Both femmes started giggling with each other. The teacher look toward them and they stopped. The rest of the class went on without another interruption. When the bell finally rang, the students gathered their items and left. Just before Novabolt walked out, she turned to Silverstreak.

"It was really nice meeting you," she smiled, "We should sit together again tomorrow."

Silverstreak smiled back, "I'd like that. Tomorrow it is then."

Once they walked out the door, the two femmes walked in opposite directions to their upcoming classes. Novabolt smiled to herself. Silverstreak wasn't all that bad. Novabolt had always thought that she might be one of those somewhat darker, shady people that liked to hide in the corners. But not quite.

As the next class started, Novabolt started to count down the nanocycles until tomorrow. She had a good feeling that it would bring something great.

**Ta da! I wanted to write something before the series finale came out. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S GOING TO BE OVER! :'( Now what do I have to look forward to? **

**Pardon my little outburst. This story is actually based a little on how one of my friends and I met in 6****th**** grade. She claims that it was the only good thing ever to happen in math class (hence the title). And we're still good friends today. I hoped you guys liked this. Enjoy the series finale and remember, white clothes + black paint = Badness. **** Laters! **


End file.
